


Fragments of a Life

by nerakrose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerakrose/pseuds/nerakrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which James learns a lot about friendship and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragments of a Life

**Author's Note:**

> I own Nick and you can't have him. ♥

James didn't know he had a crush on Teddy, but his parents knew. So did his entire extended family.

To be fair, James was only five years old and Teddy was twelve and James hadn't seen him since the Easter holidays. Luckily for James, Teddy was rather fond of James (and Albus and Lily and _the entire extended family_ ) and therefore didn't mind much when James came running once more, to give him the pretty stone he'd found in the backyard, or a funnily shaped branch from the apple tree or the toad he'd caught in the pond.

"I'm fairly sure anthropologists have something to say about this behaviour and how it links to -"

"I'm sure, Hermione," Harry said, eyes twinkling. "Do you remember when Teddy was the same age?"

"Oh." Hermione blushed. "That was - well -"

"Hilarious?" Ron supplied.

"Great entertainment?" Ginny added.

" _Embarrassing_ ," Hermione said. "Anyway, he moved on to Charlie fairly quickly, didn't he?"

Ron grinned. "Remember when he morphed his arm to look like Charlie's - you know, burn wound and all?"

"I thought Andromeda was going to have my head." Harry chuckled. "And Charlie's."

James's frail five-years-old voice carried across the garden. "Teddy! Teddy! Look!" He ran towards Teddy, who looked up from his book with a smile.

It was rather admirable that Teddy hadn't gotten annoyed yet, considering the fact that James had interrupted his reading seven times in as many minutes, or thereabouts.

Teddy took whatever it was that James gave him and put it down carefully next to a pile of assorted objects. He said something to James and James smiled and bounced off again and Teddy returned to his book.

"Teddy wasn't that enthusiastic," Hermione mused. "He would just...well. Stare."

"Until he made a spectacle of himself to attract your attention, of course." Little sounds emerged from the cradle and Ginny picked up baby Lily. "Like the time he came crashing through the roof."

"He didn't - _oh_!" Hermione had turned scarlet. "He didn't do that because of _me_?"

"Did so." Ron nudged her with his elbow. "No one else was allowed to tend to his 'bad and moral wounds', you know."

"Well...I suppose..." She sighed, then smiled. "He did have a lot of 'moral' wounds, didn't h- oh hello there, little man."

James had run up to them, eyes alight with excitement. "Can I have some lemonade for me and Teddy? Please please please please?"

Harry suppressed his laughter and filled two glasses with lemonade. On second thought, he put anti-spill charms on them. "Why don't you play with Al and Rose for a bit?" he asked, as he handed the glasses over.

"They're boring." James made a face. "They can't even talk properly. And Al eats _slugs_."

"Ah of course. That's a terrible offense," Harry said, but his son was already halfway across the garden.

*

"But...that's so far away!"

"I know," James said and shrugged. "Not that it makes any difference I s'pose. You're going away too."

"Yeah but I'm not going to _Scotland_." Nick flopped backwards onto his bed. "I'm just going to Canterbury. That's not so far away."

"You still won't see your family you know." James poked him. "Or your friends. Or me. You might as well be on another planet."

"I s'pose." Nick sighed dramatically. "Why do you have to go to that school anyway?"

"I just do. My whole family went there. Mum says our names got written in the book the moment we got born."

"Hmpf." Nick sat up. "That's not possible. They can't know when you got born unless you told them."

James shrugged. "Magic, I s'pose."

"I don't believe in magic." Nick rolled his eyes. "Have you ever _seen_ someone do magic maybe?"

I can do magic, James wanted to say. _My dad can do magic and my mum can do magic and my whole family can do magic and my uncle breeds dragons and yesterday Lily accidentally set the kitchen on fire because she was angry with mum_ \- "Uhm."

"There you go," Nick said.

*

"So, how's Canterbury?" James asked, expecting the usual reply.

"All right."

"Got a girlfriend?"

Nick got up on his elbow, staring at James incredulously. "It's an all boys school. _Remember_."

"Oh." James bit his cheek. "My school's not. There are girls there too. You know, Lily's there now too."

"Your school is weird." Nick flopped down again. "I...I had a boyfriend though. Sort of."

This time James got up on his elbow to stare at Nick incredulously. "Sort of?"

"Well, it's just. You know. Public school shenanigans. It doesn't mean anything." Nick shrugged, but his cheeks were reddish. It looked odd on him.

"Er...I don't know what you mean."

"You never fooled around with the boys at your school? Everyone does, you know. It's...nice. If you get a good guy. Some of them aren't all that nice. And you have to look a certain way and all, and...well, I suppose after summer I'll be one of the big boys, so I can decide who I want..."

James frowned. "That sounds...weird."

Nick shrugged. "It's just the way it is, I suppose. Everyone says that's how it's always been."

"Oh."

"So, you didn't?"

"Well...no."

"Oh." Nick sounded disappointed. "Girls then?" he tried, layering an odd lightheartedness over his words.

"No."

"That's weird, you know. If we had girls I don't think we'd be that eager to get into other boys' pants."

"I don't know. Don't you like it? I mean. I wouldn't do it if I didn't like it, you know?" James flopped down and started uprooting grass, flicking it at Nick.

"It's... all right, I guess." He brushed the grass off.

"What about your boyfriend...thing...person?"

"Not really a boyfriend," Nick said quickly. "It was just an arrangement, sort of. He's one of the big boys and I...it's a long story really. He's left school now. He's going to Cambridge."

There was a hint of envy in his voice. James stopped flicking grass at him. "What's it like? Having a boyfriend?"

"Not really a boyfriend."

"Well, then...uhm. Whatever it is...?"

"It's all right. You just do stuff."

"Like kissing?" James asked, getting up on his elbow again.

"No, you don't kiss anyone. That's _gay_ You just... you know. _Touch_. Get each other off. That sort of thing."

"Don't you ever want to kiss anyone?"

Nick shrugged.

"What if I want to kiss you?"

"That's gay." Nick shrugged again. "But I suppose you can if you like."

"I'd like to."

"Well, go on then."

James leaned over and touched his lips to Nick's. There wasn't anything exciting about it, he thought, it was just sort of warm and soft, but then he opened his mouth and there was tongue and it was wet and messy and sort of very hot.

"Oh," Nick said. James moved so he had his hands on either side of Nick. He was smiling.

"That was nice. I want to do it again."

"Oh, yeah -"

*

Teddy was going to be staying with them for Easter, Al had said, because he'd broken up with Victoire and he had no friends in France and anyway, James was going to be sharing with Al because Teddy was going to be in his room.

James hadn't really registered it at the time, but now he stood in the entrance hall of his home and Teddy stood in front of him, grinning and looking happy, and with a lot more muscle and tan than James could remember ever having seen on him before.

"Uh - hi," James said, dropping his bag. "I - uh - nice to see you again..."

"What's that, James?" Teddy said, eyebrow raised in amusement. James' stomach flipped. "I thought you'd be more enthusiastic than that."

"I...I've got to go to Nick's," James said and turned around. "See you later!" He waved and walked right out, Al's explanation to Teddy of _James' muggle boyfriend_ following him through the open door.

_Nick better fucking be home_ , James thought, furious, though he wasn't sure what he was so angry about. Teddy, yes, but Teddy hadn't done anything except look extremely good and what was up with him suddenly being there after - after - he wasn't sure when was the last time he'd seen Teddy. Two years maybe?

Nick's house was just across the street and James knocked perhaps a little too loudly.

"James?" Nick's mother smiled. "Nicholas will be along in just a few minutes. Harold's at the station to pick him up. Come in, the kettle's just boiled."

"Thank you." James blinked and walked in. He knew Nick's mother, of course, but he'd never been with her alone and it was a little bit unnerving. "I just got home myself," James supplied, trying to lean against the cupboards nonchalantly. "I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, no not at all. Milk? Sugar?"

"Both, thank you." James accepted his mug and sipped carefully. "How are you?"

"Same old, same old. How've you been? You've grown, I nearly didn't recognise you. Got a bit of shoulder on you, don't you. You're a fine young man."

"Er, thanks?"

A car drove into the driveway and then the door flew open. "Hi mum! ...James?"

"Hi, Nick." James smiled wryly. "Got here before you."

"Oh - ow, _mum_!" Nick hugged his mum briefly, then picked up his bag again. "Come up to my room. Help me with this?"

"Sure." James left his tea mostly untouched and followed Nick upstairs. "How's Canterbury?"

"All right." Nick dropped his bag beside the bed. "How's your school boyfriend?"

"We broke up. Haven't found a new one yet." James sighed. "I'm going mad."

"Too bad for you. My new one can do wicked things with his tongue." Nick grinned and then checked that his door was definitely closed. "I'll show you."

James smiled. Everything was alright, even if Teddy was in his house. Nick never changed. "Your mum still doesn't know?" he asked, nodding towards the door.

"God, no. Come here." Nick walked into James' personal space and kissed him. James didn't mind.

"Mmmh," he mumbled, curling his fingers in Nick' hair.

"You're early, though. What's up?" Another kiss.

"Do I really have to tell you?" James sighed. "Can't we just skip to the wicked things with tongues part?"

Nick frowned and held a hand at James' chest. "Tell me."

James sighed again. "Do you remember Teddy?"

"Your super fit cousin?"

"He's not my cousin. We're not related. We're..." James frowned. "Dad's his godfather." He shrugged. "He's staying at our house at the moment."

"Why's that so bad?"

"He's staying in my room," James whined, knowing he was being petulant.

"Is that so bad?" Nick thumbed James' fly. "He's fit."

"Yeah, he's fitter now than before." James grimaced. "I don't know. It's _weird._ "

Nick raised an eyebrow. "You're crushing on him."

"No!" James' eyes flew open. "He's like, _old_!"

Nick just continued looking at him with that _there's no use bullshitting me_ look.

"Okay, so he's what, twenty-three?" James shrugged. "It's weird. Tell me about your school boyfriend and I'll tell you about mine."

"You said you'd broken up," Nick pointed out. He pulled his t-shirt off.

"We weren't broken up all the time." James' eyes raked over Nick' chest. "You're fit. Have you stopped skipping PE?"

"Yup. My new one likes them fit," he grinned as James leaned down to lick a nipple.

*

"What if I came to Cambridge with you?" James asked, drawing circles on Nick's chest.

"I thought you said you didn't want to go to Cambridge?"

James made a noncommittal noise. "I like the idea of being in the same place as you."

"You can call me, you know," Nick said. "Or email me. Or send me a text message. I'm allowed phones and stuff at Cambridge."

"I know." James sighed. "It'll be different, won't it?"

"Are you going sappy on me?" Nick poked him. "Are you?"

"Maybe." James sighed. "You're my best friend, you know."

"More like best boyfriend." Nick chuckled.

"That too. Our friendship came first, you know." James poked him. "We're only boyfriends in holidays. And anyway my current school boyfriend is much better than you in bed."

"Oh?" Nick shifted and James nearly fell off the bed. "Better than me, you say?"

"Yes." James grinned, folding his hands behind his head. Nick was hovering over him and growling. "But then you _do_ have your tongue pierced. That makes up for it a little."

"A little?"

"And I suppose you're hotter than him, too," James added, now grabbing a handful of Nick' curls and pulling him down for a crushing kiss. "You'll be home for Easter?"

"Yeah. You coming to the New Year party?"

"Free booze?"

"Of course. _Oh_ -"

" _Nick_....Mmmh... I'll be there."

"Visit me in Cambridge."

*

 _Won the game. I'm the best. You up for a pint and a celebratory shag?_

_You're the best. When am I not? You in Cambridge?_

James shook his head.

_Newcastle. We had home ground today. When are you free?_

_Right, your magic ~thing. Lecture ends at four. Same place as usual?_

_See you there._

"Who're you texting?"

James looked up and was startled to find Teddy right in front of him. "Uh, hi. Just texting Nick...what're you doing here? I thought you were in....whatever country you were supposed to be in."

"Came to see you play." Teddy shrugged. "So, Nick? You still together?"

"We're not, uh, 'together'," James mumbled, sticking the phone into his pocket. "I, er - I have to go shower and...stuff."

Teddy smiled. "Sure. I'll just wait for you here."

James blinked. "Okay." He hesitated a few seconds and then turned, handing his broom over to the broomkeeper.

He looked over his shoulder before going inside. Teddy was leaning against the fence, looking like, well, Teddy. Still fit, older - obviously - making James feel little.

When James emerged a little while later, with damp hair and in a clean set of muggle clothes, Teddy was still there.

"Want to go out for a pint?" Teddy asks. "You can tell me all about what it's like playing for the Nettles."

"I...uh. Sure..." James trailed off. "I mean...I'm headed to Cambridge, actually..."

"Nick?"

"Well, yes," James admitted. "We're going out for a pint..."

"If you don't mind, I'll come along. I want to meet this boyfriend of yours." Teddy smiled and he looked so sincere that James didn't know what to do.

"Erh, okay. I'll just...text him and let him know..." he finished, determinedly not looking at Teddy and pretending that finding his phone was a much harder task than it was.

_Teddy's here and I can't shake him off. Would you rather postpone? I can come up tomorrow instead_

"He's not my boyfriend," James said as he hit send.

"No?" Teddy sounded amused.

"He's my best _friend_ ," James said defensively. "We went to school together before Hogwarts."

"And here I thought you were seeing him," Teddy mused. "I distinctly remember Al telling me he was your boyfriend."

James' cheeks grew hot. "He's - well - look," he sighed. "We're both between boyfriends. It's this thing we do. When there's no one else, we... just...are."

_Take him along! I need to meet this guy_

"Bollocks," James muttered. Teddy shot him another amused glance.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," James said and sent a reply.

_You've met him._

_Yes, when I was ickle. Come on._

_Fine_

"Come on then," James said briskly and grabbed his arm for side-along.

"Wait - shouldn't I chuck the robes? I've muggle clothes on underneath -"

"Nick knows about magic." James bit his lip, then Apparated them before Teddy could say anything. "It's all right."

"He knows?" Teddy said, righting himself. "Nice alley, James."

"Yeah. He worked it out on his own a few years ago and confronted me about it. He was mad at me for a few weeks." James looked around, but no one had seen them arrive. _Stop talking about Nick, you idiot_ , his brain argued. _You won't impress Teddy by talking about Nick, for fuck's sake!_

"Oh."

"Yeah. It was the whole secrecy thing. Anyway. It's just round the corner, here..." James lead the way into The White Hart. His palms felt clammy. "He'll be here around four or so."

"Mmh, okay." Teddy acquiesced.

James, nerves now high and wired, left him and went up to the bar. The barman knew him on sight, he'd been there often enough with Nick. He got his three pints, shared a few pleasantries and when he couldn't delay it any longer, went to join Teddy at the table he'd chosen.

"How long have you and Nick been together?" Teddy asked. James set the pints down and glared at him.

"We're not _together_. Not in that sense."

"Well, how long have you been not-together?" Teddy pulled his pint closer and blew on it.

"It's not warm, you know," James commented.

"Habit. How long?"

"Since we were fourteen. That's about...seven years." James answered, reluctant. _No more Nick! Idiot!_ He took a sip from his pint and pulled the phone out.

_We're here and waiting. No celebratory shag for you, tit_

"And you mean to tell me that doesn't mean anything?" Teddy blew on his pint again.

James bristled. "I didn't say it didn't mean anything!"

Teddy raised an eyebrow.

"What's this sudden interest in my love life anyway? You never cared before!"

"I'm just interested in how you're doing. And I'm intrigued." Teddy shrugged. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

James scowled into his pint. Everything, absolutely everything, was going wrong. And it was all Teddy's fault for being Teddy and impossibly hot and _nice_ and - "We have a deal, Nick and I. If we're both unattached by the time we're thirty, then we'll get together for real."

"Really?" There was an amused glint in Teddy's eyes.

"The logic being that at least we want each other if no one else does."

"Very handy."

"I suppose." James downed a large mouthful of beer.

"Hullo," said Nick' voice behind him and James nearly choked.

"Nick," he said. "Uhm. That's Teddy. Teddy, Nick."

"Hi Nick," Teddy said, smiling broadly, as he shook his hand.

Nick slid into the seat next to Teddy and picked up the pint James had ordered for him. "Congrats with the victory," he said to James, then turned to Teddy. "I have been dying to meet you for _years_."

James kicked him under the table.

"Have you?" Teddy looked genuinely bewildered.

Nick made a face at James, then winked at Teddy.

James had a horrible feeling of vertigo, as if two worlds were colliding right in front of him.

"Oh yes," Nick said. "James has told me rather a lot about you over the years."

"Oh," Teddy said, looking at James. James was staring morosely at his pint. He kicked Nick again, for good measure. "I wish I could say the same, but -"

"We don't see each other that often," James cut in. "Teddy and I, I mean. He has a habit of running off to foreign countries and then not come back for years."

"I'm back in England for good, now."

"Really?" James perked up.

Across the table Nick was smirking. Git.

"Yep. I got a job at Gringotts. Bill put in a good word for me."

"Bill's my uncle," James explained to Nick. "Also Victoire's father. Victoire is Teddy's ex."

"Your family is weird," Nick said. "But cool. What do you do at this Gringotts company?"

"Magic," Teddy replied with a wink. James groaned and his his face in his hands. Nick blinked.

"Of course," Nick said and laughed. He then looked at James over his pint, looking the smuggest bastard that ever smugged.

James kicked him again.

*

Teddy kept showing up at James' games. He'd take him out for a pint after each and every one of them and sometimes he'd show up unannounced at James' flat and drag him out to the pub. Sometimes his workmates would be there too, sometimes their cousins (and in James' case, Al and Lily) tagged along and sometimes, it was just the two of them. Actually, that was most times.

Such as now, and James was feeling more awkward than he usually did; Teddy was sitting far too close and it was making him nervous, dammit.

"And anyway, we're playing against the Magpies next week and we need to win with more than 180 points in order to make it up the league; if we don't it doesn't matter that we've won and we'll stay 3rd division and we'll have to play against the Eagles. And I really don't want to play against the Eagles because last time I got into a brawl with one of their beaters and that girl is _vicious_ and I really prefer to come out of a game with as few injuries as possible -"

"I know, Jamie. I was there." Teddy nudged him, smile in his eyes. He was scruffy today, which did unspeakable things to James' imagination.

"I know, I just...forgot, I suppose." He smiled apologetically. "I just get excited sometimes."

"Mmmhh." Teddy nodded. "What are you doing next weekend?"

"Next weekend? Uhm -" James panicked, clutching his pint. "I think - I got tickets to see a band in London...I'm going with the old gang from school...er, Nick I mean, he's coming down from Cambridge -" _shut up shut up shut up_

"If you want to go out sometime, properly..." Teddy trailed off uncertainly. "I know a great place near Diagon, if you want."

"Oh...absolutely, yes..." James cleared his throat and then decided to just plunge in. "Nick's boyfriend's coming along to the gig, too. And...well. Uhm. I'm always this eloquent, I swear."

"I know you are." Teddy grinned, seemingly heartened. "So, what band is it?"

"You'll laugh at me, so I'm not telling you."

"Oh?"

"Yep."

"It can't be as embarrassing as The Weird Sisters."

James made a small noise.

"You're seeing The Weird Sisters?" Teddy gaped.

"I like them! I know they're ancient but they're really cool and, and they wear a lot of leather and - and..." James shrugged. "They're Muggle-proof, too."

"Unlike, say... Opaleye Dealers?"

"Isn't that the band Al went to see last week?" James scrunched up his nose. "Way too hipster, man. But of course it's right up Al's alley... he's always been weird."

"Says the man who likes The Weird Sisters."

James huffed. "I'll have them play at my wedding, that you know it."

"And you're sure whoever you'll marry will be happy with that?"

"I don't see why not." James nudged him. "Even you like them." _SUBTLE, JAMES. Go kill yourself now, why won't you?_

"I do not!" Teddy spluttered.

"I know for a fact that you own their records."

"So maybe I own their records. Doesn't mean I _like_ them."

"Nice try." James grinned. "You should come along to the gig then. If it isn't sold out."

"Well, actually..." Teddy rubbed his face. He was awkward, which was a weird thing to behold. "I've got two tickets. I was going to invite you along for it."

"Oh..." James felt small. And suddenly, he was sitting far too close to Teddy for comfort. "That's...good. Then. I'll... see you there?"

"Er -"

"I think I've got to go home now. Catch up on some sleep and all, got to get up for training tomorrow, you know - uhm - I'll see you at the gig? Yes?" James stood up, picking up his jacket and looking everywhere but at Teddy.

"Yeah. See you-"

And James was gone, Apparating straight into his own living room.

_I'm hopeless_

_Teddy again?_

_How did you know, oh knowledgeable one?_

_Ask him out. What've you got to lose?_

"Ask him out," James muttered. "What've you got to lose." He sighed dramatically and flopped onto his sofa.

*

"You don't mind, do you, James?"

"Huh?" James looked up. His harassed-looking mother dumped an armful of clean bedsheets on him. "You're a darling."

"What?"

She sighed. "Sheets on the beds, James."

"Oh...okay."

"And don't forget to get the camp bed from the attic and sheets on that too."

"Who's staying over? Score? Some friend of Lily's?"

"Score's staying with his own parents, James. It's Christmas, or have you forgotten?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "Teddy's celebrating Christmas with us this year."

"Teddy?" James asked faintly.

"Have you been listening at all?" She chided, sweeping up mugs from the coffee table. "Bed from the attic and into your room, sheets on all the beds, be a good boy, James."

"I - okay. Yes." He got up, weak-kneed as he was, and headed towards the stairs with the armful of sheets. Ginny levitated a pillowcase after him and dumped it on his head.

Sorting out the beds was a quick job, if a little shoddy, but James decided it was good enough. He tumbled down the stairs and grabbed his coat on the way out.

"Be back later!" he yelled and ran across the street.

James knew Nick was home because there was a light in his bedroom window. He vaguely recalled that he had plans for tonight, but those could wait - he hoped.

"James! Nick is upstairs if you'd - oh, what's the hurry, young man?"

"Emergency!" James simply said and stopped to give Nick's mother a kiss on the cheek. At least this one remembered that he was a man and not a boy. "I'll chat later."

Nick was standing in front of his closet when James barged in, the contents of which were strewn all over the room and Nick himself was dressed in only trousers.

The look of astonishment on Nick's face at seeing James would've been hilarious in any other situation.

"Sorry," James said. "But I have a crisis and you're my safe place."

"What is it?"

"Teddy's coming over for Christmas and he's rooming with me," James blurted. "I'm going to die."

"James," Nick said slowly. "Are you being serious?"

"Sirius is my middle name." James made a face at him. "Yes I am! Merlin's fucking pants!"

Nick covered his face in his hands. "James," he said, sounding strained. "This is not a crisis."

"Is too."

"It's saving you all the trouble of asking him out," Nick said, picking a shirt from his closet. "How's this look on me?"

"It's very red. And what do you mean?"

"Do I really have to answer that? How about this one?"

James scowled, crossing his arms. "You can't wear that one. Who's your date?"

"Just some girl."

"You playing at being straight again?"

"Wouldn't be me if I didn't try at least once per year, hm?"

"True," James conceded. "Don't go and get married to one. You're supposed to marry me when we get old."

"Hah." Nick snorted, head deep inside the closet. "You tell yourself that. Once you get over yourself and ask Teddy out, it'll be you and him until the end of the world."

"What makes you so certain?"

Nick backed out of the closet, looking at James with that _what are you on, moron_ look. "Have you met the guy?"

James frowned.

"Look," Nick straightened up, holding out two shirts for James to inspect. James pointed at the left one. "He's clearly got something for you. Why else would he keep seeking you out? Asking you out? That's what he's doing, you know. You're just too thick to see it. Or scared."

"Why would be I too scared?" James demanded. "I've had _loads_ of boyfriends before, you know. Meaning I've taken that risk many times, so -"

"This one's special for you," Nick stated, pulling on the shirt James had chosen.

"You're special to me too," James pointed out. "You need different trousers with that shirt."

"Yes, but I'm me and he's Teddy. We're different kinds of special." Nick chucked his trousers and picked another pair. "That's just how it is."

"You're not...jealous? Or upset?" James asked quietly. "I mean - I just want to be sure..."

Nick closed his trousers and looked James in the eye. "Are you for real? How long have you known me?"

"Too long?" James tried. Nick snorted. "I mean it. If you're carrying a torch for me I kinda want to know, I mean, I don't want to upset you or anything -"

"Do you need a hug?"

"What?"

"Seriously, do you need a hug?" Nick glanced at James. He was rifling through the clothes on the bed now, evidently looking for something. "You're awfully out of it, mate."

"I'll take the hug."

Nick stepped up and wrapped his arms around James, who sighed and hugged him close.

"You've a new cologne," James murmured.

"Mh, mum got me it for my birthday."

"I like it." James tightened his hold on him. "You know, there'll be no more best boyfriends then."

"Oh dear. You're going sappy on me," Nick ruffled his hair. "I'm not going anywhere, you fool. Neither are you. We have to get settled into proper relationships at some point, you know."

"You shouldn't waste your time on girls, you know."

"She's got a hot brother."

"Ahhh." James disentangled himself from Nick. "You sly thing."

*

James was lying on his bed when Teddy came into his room. He wasn't waiting for him, he told himself, but that was a lie.

Of course he was waiting for him.

"Hi," he said, sitting up. "You're...early." He balled his fists to keep his fingers from wandering and betray his nerves. "Got off work early?"

"Yeah." Teddy put his overnight bag down. "You don't mind that I'm staying in here, do you? I thought...well, I thought you'd room with Al, actually."

"Mum's orders." James shrugged and stood up. "She out there?"

"Downstairs."

"Oh...good."

James rubbed his neck.

"So..."

Teddy was looking at him expectantly and the speech James had been rehearsing in his head since he got back from Nick's evaporated. Poof. Gone. He closed the door behind Teddy, just in case.

"So...uhm..." he drew in a deep breath. Tried to look at Teddy, but found himself unable to keep the eye contact. "I..."

"Yes?" Teddy supplied helpfully. "I mean. I'll just say yes now and spare you the trouble?"

"What?" James looked up.

"Go out with me," Teddy said. "Proper date and all. The sort of thing people do when they like each other a lot and want to get to the being together part. You know."

"Oh. Yes." James blinked. His stomach was doing funny things to him. "I wanted to - I was planning to, anyway, but..." He shrugged awkwardly. "Yes. I'll go out with you."

He smiled. Teddy smiled back. It was beautiful. It was also still awkward as all hell.

"Oh fuck it," James groaned and grabbed the front of Teddy's jumper and pulled him into a kiss. It was messy and hot and it was everything James wanted. It felt right, he thought. Like relief. "Better now, isn't it?"

"Much," Teddy agreed and kissed him some more. "Perfect."

"Mmmhh."

"James! Mum says -" Lily stopped abruptly. She was still hanging onto the doorknob. "Hi Teddy. Didn't know you were here yet. Uhm. James. Mum says she needs your help with something. I'm sure Teddy can come along too."

And then she had the audacity to wink before she bounded back down the stairs.

"Oh lord," James sighed and looked at Teddy. A smile spread on his face. "Well, come on then."


End file.
